


If,But Always

by Evenstar0425



Series: Merthur/AM [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstar0425/pseuds/Evenstar0425
Summary: 接413剧情的自行想象，梅林被逼无奈在亚瑟面前暴露魔法......





	If,But Always

**Author's Note:**

> 私设亚瑟桂妮薇儿友情向。给AM的七夕贺文

Arthur持剑的手臂垂了下来，直逼着Morgana走上前，这样靠近的距离甚至让Morgana都有些暗自生畏。

“你到底是怎么了，Morgana。”

这一声质问本应夹带数年手足相残的战争里Arthur所有的愤怒与仇恨，可话从Camelot国王口中说出，异常地平静，有的只是面对至亲背叛的伤感与遗憾，还有对这一切事实仍旧不愿相信的抱怨。  
手握至高无上权威的国王，这个时候像个天真的孩子，还在期望姐姐闹完了别扭就会回来。

Merlin站在他身后，心口不自觉地一阵绞痛。

“你已经展示了自己对魔法的态度，”Morgana冷笑着开始后退，“我和我的族人在Camelot、在你的统治下没有活路不是吗？”

Arthur沉默，Morgana已经张开了手进入攻击状态。

“我只有杀了你，Camelot才属于我。 Sorry,my dear brother.”

她一脸的志在必得，拿着剑的Arthur在魔法面前完全不是威胁，而是等着受死的活靶子。至于他身后的随从，不过是来陪葬的可怜虫，即使她自己顾不上，身边的撒克逊朋友也可以轻而易举地结果掉他们。  
至恶的黑魔法咒语从女祭司的口中念出，Arthur下意识抬剑格挡，出人意料的是Morgana眼中并未闪动金光，Arthur也毫发无伤。

知情者只有Merlin作为施法者的他感受到Morgana的魔法被转移、封锁到了自己身上，尤其是被重点攻击的胸口，此时猛得一阵钝痛。  
昨晚的草人咒语起作用了，他默不作声地忍受着，全身疼痛却在庆幸Arthur安然无恙。

Morgana脸上的狠戾与得意变成了惊恐，她再次用尽全力喊出咒语，不管是哪路神仙仿佛受了她这一击都必死无疑。  
但是Arthur依旧站在那里，什么变化也没有。

“所以真的是你......”Morgana回神看到自己施法的同时Merlin眼中金光闪动，“原来Mordred说的没错，你就是Emrys！”

这一句话说出来，在场知道Emrys这个名字的人无不陷入震惊。

“Emrys......？”

Arthur很不想承认自己知道这个名字，知道这个人是Morgana苦苦寻找的、法术高强的法师。但这个时候大敌当前，最需要的不过清醒二字。他看着Morgana的眼睛，朝夕相处了二十多年的姐姐眼中的震惊和恐惧不会说谎，她直直地盯着自己身后......  
身后的那个人就是Merlin。

他慢慢回头，看向Merlin。

那双美若星辰的蓝眼睛不复往日沉静，泛起细微的涟漪，双颊因为全身剧痛而苍白，在一无所知的Arthur看来倒像是谎言被揭穿的绝望。  
但这种感觉确乎是绝望。开始之初自己来到Camelot、与Arthur相遇并决定留在他身边，Merlin就对于自己不得已的谎言抱有深深的歉意和愧疚。Arthur待他一片赤诚，即使不知道他强大的一面，即使相遇之始就觉得他又弱又没用，但还是会在他生命垂危时为他出生入死，在敌人面前将他拉到身后、自己义无反顾地迎上去，就算自己被巫术猎人指认拥有魔法，Arthur也给予他最大的信任，把他当作最好的朋友，毫无保留地用真心维护着两人之间的感情。  
而他虽然无数次暗中替Arthur化险为夷，却在Arthur承受了几乎被所有亲人背叛的时刻暴露了自己的身份，这些年的欺骗和谎言就这么硬生生推到了Arthur面前，直接而血腥。  
他拔出王者之剑的那一刻身后只有他一个人；他高高在上手握权力，说只有他这么一个朋友；整个国度沦陷，他只愿意与他生死与共。

但现在这一切都已灰飞烟灭。Arthur回头的一瞬，他看着他的眼睛，觉得自己的生命跟随着这份信任飞速逝去，疼痛与脱力的感觉被放大数倍，纵然强大如德鲁伊崇拜的“Emrys”，他也无法安如泰山去反驳Morgana、告诉Arthur这都是黑女巫的离间计。

“Big surprise,isn’t it?”

目睹这一情景，Morgana即使被封印了魔法，也忍不住开始了幸灾乐祸。

“你真的认为你阻止得了我吗？”

Morgana从身边盟友手中接过一支法杖，径直指向Arthur的胸口。彼时Arthur恍然从刚才的巨变中回神，Merlin却已站在自己身前。

他回头朝着他笑，是Arthur从未见过的、美好纯净的笑容。与他每次脱出险境、睁眼看到的那些笑容相似，那些时刻他总是不理解身边的傻仆人不管多危险也要跟着自己，单单觉得看到他笑、知道自己还活着，多少能感到安慰和快乐。  
似乎Merlin觉得只要自己性命无虞，全世界都充满了乐观。  
可是这些笑容都比不上现在的：直白、决绝、动人心魄。

“既然已经这样，我不介意光明正大地保护你最后一次。”

紫色与蓝色的刺眼光芒同时从女祭司的法杖和Merlin的手中发出，霎时整个议政厅都被两位法师的魔法照亮，Morgana的长发飘散开来，Merlin也仿佛置身狂风之中，平日里被Arthur嘲笑的瘦弱身躯坚定如铁，衣袂翻飞之际，Morgana的黑魔法竟无法越过他的身后、向Arthur蔓延一步。  
但谁也没权利观战。Morgana带来的撒克逊武士拔剑冲上，将Arthur拖入你死我活的恶斗。

Camelot的国王虽然脑子里全是Merlin，手中剑下意识的攻防却仍旧犀利勇猛。他还是没办法相信Merlin可以一人独挡Morgana的狠辣攻击，于是招招都充满杀戮气息，想要尽可能快地放到面前的人，好去帮助那个挡在他身前的法师。  
无奈此人身为撒克逊的首领，功夫自然非同一般。如Arthur曾对Merlin坦言，自己从小就在接受成为杀人机器的训练，现在拼尽全力却不能占上风，两人的攻势此消彼长，从树林一路拼杀过来的Arthur体力明显比不过以逸待劳的对手，纵然Tristan夫妇从旁协助攻击，对手的首要目标始终是Arthur，刀光剑影之间，稍有不慎即会送命。

Merlin的处境也同样艰难。  
放在平时，Morgana并不是Emrys的对手，但Merlin刚刚硬接下了来自女祭司两轮致人死地的攻击，之所以尚未倒下，全是依赖自己先天的魔法优势，和Arthur置身于危局之中。而现在他内心正在经历前所未有的绝望，全身也无处不在感受着刺痛，面对女祭司的全力进攻，剩下的力量开始显得捉襟见肘。  
真不知道Arthur经历了多少战斗，才习惯了无论什么恶斗都能迎难而上的状态。基哈拉暴走的夜晚整个Camelot陷入火海，Arthur居然就这么拿着剑冲了上去，明知不可为而为之。Morgause控制的黑暗武士刀枪不入，深中魔咒随时会失去意识的Arthur还是把他和乌瑟挡在了大门里，自己去面对无休止的搏斗。  
感觉筋疲力尽、受伤流血的时候，Arthur没有想过退缩认输，他一直认为这是专属于骑士的执拗和自大。

直到现在他有了同感。

这是一种习惯成自然的、融入骨血的骄傲与执着。其实他也做到了无数次。Arthur绝不退缩，因为他保护的是整个Camelot；他亦不会放弃，因为Arthur的背后只他一人。  
他们都为着自己的理由战斗着，至死方休。

局势瞬息万变，Arthur战斗的刀剑声响在背后不曾间断，面前的Morgana似乎开始力量不支。  
到底女祭司和Emrys有着与生俱来的差距。Merlin信心倍增，同时开始利用魔法感知Arthur那边的战况。  
Arthur发动一连串猛烈的进攻，与Tristan夫妇形成半圆形夹击，合力把敌人逼入墙角。就在他们认为行云流水的时候，对手用一记大力的格挡使Arthur后退一大步，转身举刀砍向伊索德。

“NO！”

Arthur脱口呐喊，抽身冲上去想要横剑挡下对手的攻击，未料正中撒克逊人下怀，一记重如千钧的肘击送到他的胸口。

Merlin回头看到Arthur半躺在地上，一手支撑地面一手举着剑，敌人的刀距离他的头不过两拳。  
情势急转直下，原本占上风的法师乱了方寸，眼中重现金光，撒克逊人向后倒下。但Arthur的转危为安也预示着Merlin的灾难，Morgana趁着他分神的空当全力叠加了黑魔法咒语，Merlin再度回首却已经无法蓄力抵挡，手中的蓝色光芒被紫色吞噬，象征黑魔法的光剑穿透他的胸膛，喉中顿时涌上腥甜。

“Merlin！！！”

他再也无力支撑自己的身体，捂着胸口半跪下来，眼前一阵黑白模糊，耳边却可以清晰地听到来自身后那声Arthur撕心裂肺的呐喊。  
他从背后跑来，面前的Morgana向他举起法杖。

“Enough.”

金色光芒再度充满那双发红的眼瞳，无形的压力阻止了Arthur的前进。王者之剑自他手中脱出，夹带着风雷电火，如同真龙一般腾空跃起，在驭龙者声嘶力竭的呐喊中刺向黑女巫。

“你变成这样我有责任，所以我来结束这一切。”

法杖掉落，Morgana的双眼从惊讶到恐惧，终流于空洞。她倒在王座的边缘，隔过Merlin对上Arthur的视线，仍旧是充满恨意的黑女巫，再也不会是他熟悉的亲人。

而Merlin终于得到了休憩的机会。他长舒一口气，眼中的金色缓缓褪去，手中的剑沉重无比，带着他整个身躯向侧面倒下。  
他感觉到前所未有的放松和释然，仿佛这么多年来的战斗、苦痛、焦虑和悲伤都随着那口气被呼出而一笔勾销。大脑里飞速回放刚刚发生的全部，无数帧不同的画面，最后都被归结为一个结果——Morgana死了，Arthur还活着。只这一点足以让他的内心充满欣慰和满足，甚至他之前憧憬过很多遍的、用魔法为Arthur挺身而出的那一刻，都已经不算什么了。  
Arthur。总是Arthur，也只有Arthur。  
不知何时，他对于Arthur的崇敬、仰慕和信任，在点点滴滴的战斗与和平中转变为了一种更加复杂沉重的感情，他希望和他朝夕与共，愿意和他并肩而战，情愿为他独自面对伤痛和危险，无法想象要怎么面对他的死亡和离去。他斗胆将这种情感称之为爱，却从未有勇气显露一毫半分，甚至从没敢奢望这份爱能够为人所知、为人所懂。于是他自作主张，把Arthur看作自己的太阳，他永远不可触碰太阳，但始终都要保证太阳好好地活在他的世界里。  
现在他不得不接受太阳要离开他的事实。或者说，是他自己不再拥有享受这片赤诚、美好阳光的权利。  
古老的预言注定了他为Arthur而生，这份爱注定了失去Arthur的他会死去。

法师倒在了国王的怀抱里。

“I’m sorry,Arthur. It’s a terrible lie...unforgivable. But...maybe you don’t need to kill me since I’ll die.”

“No,Merlin...please...” Arthur开始变得语无伦次不知所措，Merlin却没给他留下说话的机会。

“I always worried about losing you...fortunately I’m the first one to leave.”

最后一缕金色在法师的眼中熄灭。他闭上眼，眼角的泪顺着脸庞落下，消失在国王的银甲之中。

***

Arthur看着沉睡在自己床上、脸色依旧苍白如纸的Merlin，长久地缄默，脑海中时而千头万绪或一片空白。Gaius说Morgana的魔力无法杀死他，他迟早都会醒来，这样笃定的诊断对Arthur没有起到丝毫的安慰效果，Camelot百废待兴，有事他就去处理，处理过后便径直赶回来，一言不发地守在床边。  
似乎Merlin不醒来，他不需要时间概念。

清醒的思维十分条理有序地提醒过国王——Merlin是个法师，Merlin有魔法，从他们相识的那天起Merlin就在隐瞒这个事实并且欺骗了他这么多年。他对Merlin毫无保留，Merlin却从未做到，嘴上说是自己可以信任的朋友，却对自己瞒天过海。对于一个国王来说，背叛和欺骗是绝对不可饶恕的。更何况被隐瞒的是强大的魔法，在自己从小接受的教育中臭名昭著，与自己父母的死有着不可忽视的联系。

这些Arthur都知道，再清楚不过。

但是只要他将国事搁在一旁，坐在床边看着Merlin的脸，他的心里只有一个念头。

——他不可以失去Merlin

单单是山谷恶战后Merlin失踪了两天，他的生活就一片混乱无措，在树林里拥抱满身污泥的Merlin时他仿佛才活了过来。那他要怎么接受永远失去Merlin的生活呢？  
很久以来习惯成自然，他内心的很多想法会被简单化，例如Merlin虽然又傻又笨，却算是个不错的仆人和朋友，他需要保护好他。可现在他有大把时间思考面前这个人，那些被掩藏、忽略的情绪重新跳出来，他才不得不承认，自己已经远远不是生活上离不开Merlin。

他轻柔地覆上他的手，陷在枕头里的人仿佛开始了一个噩梦，眉头紧皱，喃喃自语。  
Arthur俯身凑近Merlin，听到他在念自己的名字而不是古老的魔法咒语。但嘴角尚未扬起，后面的语句却开始疯狂地在他心口开始了凌迟之刑。

“I’m sorry...Arthur. Don’t kill me.”

***

往生似乎是个很长的梦，梦中不再有令人恐惧的预言和满目疮痍的土地，只有所爱之人的长久陪伴，每天的晨曦与星幕都在他的眼中迎来送往。

Merlin睁开眼看到Arthur时，便是这样的想法。直到他看清他浓重的黑眼圈和杂乱不堪的金发。

“你终于醒了。”

他意识到自己尚在人间，来不及庆幸死里逃生，继而回想起之前发生的所有事。一时间他不知道如何面对Arthur。

Damn it. 为什么还是一副温柔的样子，不应该是满脸愤怒吗？或者直接拔剑抵在我的喉咙上。

Merlin就这么与Arthur对视着，等待国王对自己最终的判决。

“Well...”打破沉默的还是Arthur，“你救了我，救了整个Camelot，作为国王我只有感谢的份，我不会...杀你的，别害怕。”

想起之前睡梦中泪眼婆娑的Merlin，提及杀戮字眼的时候Arthur的声线微微哽咽。  
晶莹再度充满Merlin的眼眶。他绝望于Arthur这样身为国王的“官腔”，笃定自己已然失去了朋友这层身份。

“但是你骗了我这么长时间，我确实很生气，我现在要你赔罪。”

Merlin的手攥紧了被子，他咬牙保持着自己的稳定，无奈深呼吸都忍不住颤抖，简直狼狈不堪。

“我惩罚你永远待在我身边，永远不允许你背叛或者离开我。永远，不能爱上别人。”

最后一句话使Merlin的眼睛陡然放大，完全呆楞在原处。

“Come on,Merlin. Camelot的国王从很久以前就开始暗恋你了，只不过他是个菜头，现在才搞明白。给个面子吧大法师......”

蓝色的湖水失去了水坝，晶莹一片变成了数不清的断线珠子，狠狠地从Merlin脸上砸落下来。

“Arthur你个混蛋......”

被怨念的国王俯身将自己的法师收入怀抱，温柔的动作像是抱着世界上最珍贵的宝物。

“好好好我是混蛋，大傻瓜，菜头，癞蛤蟆......随便你怎么叫，别哭了好不好？”

 

【END】【没肉，要困死惹>_<】

【七夕快乐】


End file.
